1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring-shaped part washing method for removing foreign substances adhering to an inner race or an outer race of a rolling bearing therefrom using ultrasonic waves and a washing jig used in the ring-shaped part washing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inner race or outer race (the inner race or outer race is hereinafter referred to as a ring-shaped part) of a rolling bearing, due to the role thereof, requires high cleanliness and, therefore, the ring-shaped part is washed before it is assembled as a rolling bearing. Conventionally, for such washing, there is employed a washing method using ultrasonic waves. In the washing method, for example, as shown in FIG. 14, an ultrasonic vibration plate 5 is disposed on the bottom surface of a washing tank 3 which is filled with a washing fluid 1, ring-shaped parts 9 stored in a basket 7 are immersed into the washing tank 3 together with the basket 7, and ultrasonic waves generated from the ultrasonic vibration plate 5 are applied to the ring-shaped parts 9 to thereby remove foreign substances adhering to the surfaces of the ring-shaped parts 9 therefrom.
On the other hand, in the case of a washing method which does not use the basket 7, as shown in FIG. 15, a skewer-shaped member 11 is inserted through the inner peripheries of a plurality of ring-shaped parts 9, the ring-shaped parts 9 are immersed into the washing tank 3 together with the skewer-shaped member 11, and ultrasonic waves generated from the ultrasonic vibration plate 5 are applied to the ring-shaped parts 9 to thereby remove foreign substances adhering to the surfaces of the ring-shaped parts 9 therefrom. According to this washing method, the outer peripheral surfaces of the ring-shaped parts 9 can be prevented from damage and a large number of ring-shaped parts 9 can be washed at the same time.
However, neither the conventional washing method using a basket nor the conventional washing method using a skewer-shaped member takes into sufficient consideration that the ultrasonic waves propagate straight, which makes it difficult to obtain a satisfactory washing effect. That is, in the washing method using a basket shown in FIG. 14, the ultrasonic waves are applied to the end faces 9a of the ring-shaped parts 9 at right angles to thereby obtain a washing effect, whereas the ultrasonic waves propagate straight in parallel to the outer peripheral surfaces 9b and inner peripheral surfaces 9c of the ring-shaped parts 9, which makes it hard to provide a satisfactory washing effect. On the other hand, in the washing method using a skewer-shaped member shown in FIG. 15, the ultrasonic waves are applied to the outer peripheral surfaces 9b of the ring-shaped parts 9 to thereby obtain a washing effect, whereas the ultrasonic waves propagate straight in parallel to the end faces of the ring-shaped parts 9 and the ultrasonic waves cannot be propagated to the inner peripheral surfaces 9c of the ring-shaped parts 9 thereby having dead grounds, which are areas where ultrasonic waves cannot be applied, on the inner peripheral surfaces 9c, so that a satisfactory washing effect cannot be obtained.
The present invention aims at eliminating the drawbacks found in the above-mentioned conventional washing methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a ring-shaped part washing method capable of applying ultrasonic waves to all of the outer peripheral surfaces, inner peripheral surfaces and end faces of ring-shaped parts at the same time, and a washing jig used in the washing method, thereby being able to enhance a washing effect on the ring-shaped parts.
In attaining the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a ring-shaped part washing method in which an ultrasonic vibration plate is disposed in a washing tank filled with a washing fluid, and ultrasonic waves generated by the ultrasonic vibration plate are applied to ring-shaped parts disposed within the washing tank to thereby remove foreign substances adhering to the ring-shaped parts therefrom. The ring-shaped parts are disposed inclinedly with respect to the ultrasonic vibration plate in such a manner that the axes of the ring-shaped parts intersect with the plate surface of the ultrasonic vibration plate at other angles than a right angle.
According to the present ring-shaped washing method, since the ring-shaped parts are disposed inclinedly with respect to the ultrasonic vibration plate in such a manner that the axes of the ring-shaped parts intersect with the plate surface of the ultrasonic vibration plate at other angles than a right angle, the inner peripheral surfaces and outer peripheral surfaces of the ring-shaped parts extending in parallel to the axes of the ring-shaped parts as well as the two end faces of the ring-shaped parts intersecting with the axes of the ring-shaped parts at right angles can be all disposed at given inclination angles with respect to the ultrasonic waves to be applied from the ultrasonic vibration plate. Also, the ultrasonic waves generated from the ultrasonic vibration plate or reflected from the liquid surface can be positively applied onto the inner peripheral surfaces of the ring-shaped parts thereby not having the dead grounds, which are areas where ultrasonic waves cannot be propagated, on the inner peripheral surfaces of the ring-shaped parts. Thanks to this, the ultrasonic waves can be applied equally onto all of the outer surfaces of the ring-shaped parts, which makes it possible to obtain a high washing effect.
And, in the case of the present ring-shaped washing method, the above-mentioned angle can be set in the range of 30xc2x0-60xc2x0.
According to the present ring-shaped washing method, when the ring-shaped parts are inclined disposed in such a manner that the axes thereof intersect with the plate surface of the ultrasonic vibration plate at an angle of 45xc2x0, the average handling quantity can be secured not only without having the above-mentioned dead grounds on the inner peripheral surfaces of the ring-shaped parts, but also without increasing the distance between the ring-shaped parts. Also, in the case of ring-shaped parts each having a narrow width in the axial direction thereof, when the ring-shaped parts are inclined disposed in such a manner that the axes thereof intersect with the plate surface of the ultrasonic vibration plate at an angle of 30xc2x0, not only propagation of the ultrasonic waves at the inner peripheral surfaces of the ring-shaped parts can be secured but also the washing quantity can be increased. Further, when the ring-shaped parts are inclined disposed in such a manner that the axes thereof intersect with the plate surface of the ultrasonic vibration plate at an angle of 60xc2x0, even in the case of ring-shaped parts each having a wide width in the axial direction thereof as well, propagation of the ultrasonic waves to the inner peripheral surfaces of the ring-shaped parts can be secured positively.
And, the ring-shaped part washing method may also be performed that a linear-shaped support member having a plurality of notches respectively for supporting the ring-shaped parts in an inclined manner is inserted into the inner peripheral sides of the ring-shaped parts with the notches facing downward and thus the ring-shaped parts are supported on the support member in such a manner that the ring-shaped parts hang down from the support member; and, after then, the support member is rotated by 180xc2x0 to turn the notches onto the upper portion side of the support member and thus the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts are put in to the notches, whereby all of the ring-shaped parts are inclined supported on the support member at the same time.
According to this ring-shaped parts washing method, the support member is inserted into the inner peripheral portions of the plurality of ring-shaped parts to thereby support the ring-shaped parts on the support member in a hang-down manner once. After then, in case where the support member is rotated by 180xc2x0, the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts are put into the notches, so that all of the ring-shaped parts are inclined supported on the support member at the same time. This eliminates the need to place the ring-shaped parts one by one around the support member for inclined support thereof.
According to a second aspect of the invention, for use in a ring-shaped part washing method according to the first aspect of the invention, there is provided a washing jig which inclinedly supports the ring-shaped parts in a washing tank filled with a washing fluid and including an ultrasonic vibration plate in such a manner that the axes of the ring-shaped parts intersect with the plate surface of the ultrasonic vibration plate at other angles than a right angle, wherein, in the upper edges of a pair of parallel long plates with the two ends of which are supported on the washing tank in such a manner that the longitudinal direction thereof provides the horizontal direction and the plates surfaces of which provide vertical surfaces, there are formed a plurality of notches, into which the lower portions of the ring-shaped parts can be put down for supporting the same in an inclined manner, at given intervals in the longitudinal direction of the respective long plates.
According to the present washing jig, the lower portions of the outer peripheries of the ring-shaped parts are put into the notches formed in the upper edges of the pair of parallel long plates and, with the positions thereof restricted by the notches, the ring-shaped parts can be disposed inclined with respect to the ultrasonic vibration plate. Since the long plates are not inserted into the inner peripheral sides of the ring-shaped parts, the ring-shaped parts can be taken out at a time without pulling them out of the two long plates.
And, the present washing jig may also be structured that, in the upper portions of the outer periphery of a round rod the two ends of which are supported on the washing tank such that the longitudinal direction thereof provides the horizontal direction and also which has a circular-shaped section, there are formed a plurality of notches, into which the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts can be put in to thereby support the ring-shaped parts in an inclined manner, at given intervals in the longitudinal direction of the round rod.
According to this washing jig, the round rod is inserted through the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts, the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts are put into the notches formed in the upper portion of the outer periphery of the round rod, and the ring-shaped parts can be disposed inclinedly with respect to the ultrasonic vibration plate while the positions thereof are restricted by the notches. Also, according to the present jig, after the round rod is inserted through the inner peripheral sides of the plurality of ring-shaped parts, by rotating the round rod by 180xc2x0, the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts can be respectively put into their associated notches and thus all of the ring-shaped parts can be inclined supported on the round rod at the same time.
Also, the washing jig may also be structured such that, in the upper edges of a long plate the two ends of which are supported on the washing tank in such a manner that the longitudinal direction thereof provides the horizontal direction and the plate surface of which provides a vertical surface, there are formed a plurality of notches into which the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts can be put in to thereby support the ring-shaped parts in a inclined manner, while the notches are arranged at given intervals in the longitudinal direction of the long plate.
According to this washing jig, the long plate is inserted through the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts and the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts are put into the notches formed in the upper edge of the long plate, so that the ring-shaped parts can be disposed inclinedly with respect to the ultrasonic vibration plate while they are restricted in position by the notches. Also, according to this jig, after the long plate is inserted through the inner peripheral sides of the ring-shaped parts, by rotating the long plate by 180xc2x0, the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts can be put into the notches and thus all of the ring-shaped parts can be inclined supported on the long plate at the same time. Further, since the long plate is disposed in such a manner that the plate surface thereof provides a vertical surface, when compared with the previously-described round rod, the propagation of the ultrasonic waves cannot be interfered and thus the dead grounds are reduced on the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts.
Further, the present washing jig may also be structured such that, in the notches, into which the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts can be put in to thereby support the ring-shaped parts in a inclined manner, there are disposed stoppers which can be contacted respectively with the upper portions of the outer peripheries of the ring-shaped parts to thereby stabilize the inclined support of the ring-shaped parts.
According to this washing jig, in case where the upper portions of the inner peripheries of the ring-shaped parts are put into the notches formed in the round rod or long plate, the ring-shaped parts are supported in a inclined manner and also the stoppers are contacted with the upper portions of the outer peripheries of the thus inclined supported ring-shaped parts. Due to this, the ring-shaped parts can be prevented from moving out of their inclinedly supported states, which makes it possible to stabilize the inclined support of the ring-shaped parts.
Also, according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a washing jig which supports ring-shaped parts in a washing tank, which is filled with a washing fluid and incorporates therein an ultrasonic vibration plate, in such an inclined manner that the axes of the ring-shaped parts intersect with the plate surface of the ultrasonic vibration plate at other angles than a right angle, wherein there is formed a basket made of mesh or punching material for storing the ring-shaped parts therein and, in the bottom portion of the basket, there are formed a plurality of saw-blade-shaped recessed portions into which the lower portions of the ring-shaped parts can be put in to thereby be able to support the ring-shaped parts in their inclined states.
According to this washing jig, the lower portions of the ring-shaped parts put into the basket are put into the saw-blade-shaped recessed portions formed in the bottom portion of the basket, and the ring-shaped parts are disposed inclinedly with respect to the ultrasonic vibration plate while they are restricted in position by the recessed portions. Since the round rod or long plate is not inserted through the inner peripheral sides of the ring-shaped parts, there are eliminated the operation to insert the round rod or long plate into the ring-shaped parts as well as the operation to take out the round rod or long plate from the ring-shaped parts, so that a plurality of ring-shaped parts can be stored or taken out at a time. Also, since the basket is made of mesh or punching material, there is less possibility that the basket can interfere with the propagation of the ultrasonic waves and thus the dead angles can be reduced in the washing surfaces of the ring-shaped parts.